


Hope for the Future

by Tayamorian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe- Magic, Angst, Avoiding Feelings, Fluff, Half are royalty, Happy Ending, Kingdomstuck, M/M, Mixups, Mutual Pining, Other are witches, Pining, Prospit and Derse are cities, Skaia is the main kingdom, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayamorian/pseuds/Tayamorian
Summary: Jake finds himself as a page boy for the King of Derse where he completely makes a fool of himself. His is trying to get back to his family but has grown a liking to the family. However, unexpected things are happening the people and world around him and he can't figure out how or why. He doesn't realize that he has become a root of so many problems until he gets mixed into the wrong business of everything.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake Harley become the page boy Jake English were he has to learn to grow up really fast if he is going to make it in the real world.

You had no idea what you were doing; dancing around this late at night was a bunch of malarky. There were so many thoughts racing in your head as you stared up into his eyes-red-orange like the sunset-and he had this toying smirk that played on his lips as he spun you around. Step after step you both were falling into a rhythm. Barely hanging on to what happened during the night you were falling. All your remember is Jade telling you to become the brave hero and ask the pretty boy to dance like any gentleman would do.

Glancing over at her, you noticed how she was giggling happily while watching you twirl around like a little kid would. Being only ten you didn’t think much else of it. Or well you wouldn’t from her but your own giddy feeling you were having was something you’d never do. It was uncalled for unless:

1) You were on a thrilling adventure in the midst of the danger. That was always thrilling and enticing.  
2) You were about to get the best news in the world about your grandparents health.

Never once did you expect the night going this way. The violin and flutes that were off in the corner playing this harmonious song neared the end. He turned your body which cause you to miss a step. Surprisingly, he caught you and only brought you closer. You don’t really remember the name of the boy. You were about 70% sure he was the Prince of Skaia. However, the kingdom has about 5 kids if you were counting correctly. He could possibly be the son but which one; you have no idea.

Then the song slowed with just one stray violin keeping the tune until even that stopped. His touch lingers for a split second as he catches his breath before pulling away and bowing his head. Those eyes would haunt you and you wished for one more dance. You hoped he wouldn’t leave yet. You clung to that hope and maybe fate was in your favor cause the tall handsome boy bit his lips before whispering, “Would you like to get a drink with me?”

With a look at Jade who was giving you a thumbs up telling you to go for it, you turn back your green eyes scanning over his features as if it was the last time you would see them. There wasn’t many words spoken as you danced or even before. The only thing whispered was you asking him to dance and him responding with a yes. Well, he put it more blunt as if he was annoyed. Once the dance started though, he seemed to relax greatly. Now, he was waiting for your response and you gave him a soft smile. “Whatever you wish.”

He raised an eyebrow but didn’t say much else as he lead you over to the buffet table where they were serving wine and other snacks. You told Jade not to touch any of the drinks if it was not water which was a good idea. So many guests were already starting to get tipsy which wasn’t a surprise. The buzz of the few drinks you already had were messing with your head making you sway slightly. Somehow, his hand seemed to always be pressed against your lower back to keep you up right. It was light but had a hint of worry maybe even possessiveness. Strange but comforting.

“So, Mr. Harley was it?” He asked over the music that started up again once you reached the buffet. He was already starting to pour a red liquid in a tall glass handing one to you. Letting the liquid slip past your lips, you tasted something fruity with also a slight bitter tang to it.

“Yeah. This is really splendid. Thank you… Strider? Right..?” You asked cautiously making sure you weren’t mixing him up with royalty.

“That’s what they call me. So, where is your parents? Seem a little young to be here by yourself with… your..” He glanced over at Jade who was talking enthusiastically to some of the adults near by. “Her. How old is she? How old are you? Where do you come from?”

“Wow laying on the questions thick there Strider. Tone it down a notch and maybe I’ll give you an ounce of my time.” You laughed sweetly moving towards the balcony that every castle seemed to have. Wouldn’t be one without it right? Cliche to the max just how you liked things. He followed you making barely any sound on the heels of his feet before closing the door behind you to be alone. No one dared to follow the Prince when he did not want anyone too.

“Maybe I am but I’d like to get to know the person I’ve been dancing with for about half an hour. What is your story Mr. Harley.”

“Oh dear please just call me Jake. No need to be so formal. I really don’t deserve it.” You tell him looking down at the drink, swirling it around in your cup; this action made you slosh some of the liquid over the edge and onto your hand. “To answer your rambunctious amount of questions, my parents are… gone. Disappeared about the time my sister, the girl you saw with me, was born. We were left with our grandparents. She’s almost 11 now and I’m almost 20. Very big age gap I know. Jade was… an accident and I know sometimes she blames herself for our parents disappearance.”

“Interesting. I see. What do you do with your time then? Take care of your baby sister? Where did you live while you were growing up? Again, where do you come from?” He pressed on trying to get you to spill your life story but it wasn't working out in his favor.

“No can do Strider. I’m a closed book.”

“It’s...Dirk.” He stated firmly but also hesitantly like he had something to hide. He paused for a bit as he looked down at the ground. “I can’t get anything out of you? Not even a little bit?” The disappointment behind his eyes sent some kind of pain through you. It hurt but you shook your head. If he knew who you were, who your family was, you would never be asked to come back. Not once.

“Sorry no. This is probably going to be the last of this conversation. There is no reason for me to return here and you wouldn’t even want me back. Trust me.”

“I doubt that is true You are intriguing. By ten fold. My brother would have snatched you up if it wasn’t for me.”

“Charming. Really you are but… Look Strider, I don’t know anything about you. Yeah maybe you are the prince but besides that both of us are mysterious. After this party I’m gonna go back to doing my own forsaken thing and you are going to go back to doing your own thing.”

“My calculations tell me it doesn’t have to necessarily be that way. I’m sure we could come up with something to see you again. I’d like to see you again.” The Prince grabbed your arm holding on slightly. He was desperate. You could feel… something radiating off of him. Something warm and fuzzy. It was a nice feeling but not one that was going to last.

“No no. Sorry chap but this is probably the end of things. Would you accompany me to one more dance though? Before the night will end?” You asked hopefully and it’s like the Prince’s eyes snapped into focus. The sly smirk played on his lips again as he gave him a brisk nod.

“Right. Sounds good dude. One last final dance and I’m sure I’ll make it the best.” He took your hand again setting the drink down on the railing as he lead you back inside to the dance floor. The music was soft and soothing but still had this pounding beat that danced in your bones. Your body was already starting to sway to the new beat. “That’s the swing of things. Keep that up and you will have all the men in this room wrapped around your little finger.” He wrapped his arms around your waist bringing you closer. Your body was pressed against his as he stepped around leading you along.

The night was perfect, so perfect you didn’t want it to end. You hoped that he was crazy about you as much as you were already starting to become crazy about him. His presence did something to your noggin. His eyes seemed to hold the same idea as you did. Sadly, it ended all too soon as your world you built that night came crashing down.

“Jake! Jake! A telegram came looking for you.. I think it’s about Nana and Grandpa. We have to go.” Jade came tugging on your shirt looking panicked. Your stomach rose into the back of your throat and you nodded along to the words spewing from her mouth. Your hand let go of your dance partner who looked worried for you. It was starting to scare you how much he was clinging to your arm.

“Sorry Strider. I have to go. It’s urgent. Thank you for the lovely evening. It was top notch but I can’t come back.” You tell him trying to shake his tight grip on your hip wanting to get to your grandparents as fast as you could.

“Let me help. Please.” He begged you trying to pull you back closer to him but you wouldn’t let him. You finally slipped free, taking your sister's hand before bolting out of there. You were done but what you weren’t expecting was how he followed you all the way down the stairs of the castle and almost out the gates if a guard didn’t stop him. It scared you even more as if he was under the influence of something.

**\-----------**

When you got to the small apartment under your grandparents shop, there was a heavy atmosphere in the air. Your two cousins were there with their father. Your eyes drift over to the two figures on the bed which caused your breath to get caught in the back of your throat. Jade’s hand curled around yours still tiny since she was barely 5 feet right now.

“Nana? Grandpa?” Her tiny voice called but she received no response.

“I’m so sorry Jade! I tried everything in my power.. But I’m still not strong enough.” Jane’s voice carried sounding distraught like this was all her fault. You knew they were losing the battle of life and death for awhile now. “I’m so so sorry!”

“They died together happily though. She really did try everything she could guy's.” John, Jane’s younger brother by a year exactly, piped up putting forth his two sense. Their words weren’t comforting in the slightest but at least they were trying. Their dad told them they couldn’t have done much before hushing them and moving them towards the door so you and your sister could morn in peace. There would be no funeral. There would be no family to see them off since the only ones left alive were you five. That’s it. It was a sad reality but at least you could bury them in the forest they loved so much.

Jade let go of your hand running to the still corpses. She took the cold lifeless hand of Grandpa in her own crying out for him to come back. To wake up and tell her another story. She wasn’t taking this as well as you were.

You walked over to your grandmother, falling to the ground on your knees burying you face into her shirt. Her entire body was cold and lifeless and stiff. You had hoped she would get better but sadly hope wasn’t strong enough for things to work out. The one time the universe has gone against you and now it was effecting Jade. Your eyes grimace as you took another look at the little girl who was falling apart. This wasn’t good.

“Jade. We need to bury them under the stars tonight. Say your final goodbyes and then you know what to do.” You tell her softly. She looks up her bright lime green eyes filled with such pain you wish you could hide her from. She was so young. She shouldn’t be going through this.

“O-Okay Jakey.” She gave one final goodbye to your grandfather and then walked over to Nana to say goodbye while you did the same to Grandpa. The only thought you kept having in your head was the fact they lived a long happy life. It was the only thing keeping your sanity together as you reeled inside. You’d have to take care of Jade now. Find a job. Maybe you could keep the shop running but you were never a financial guy like your grandmother and didn’t know how to bargain like your grandfather. The only way you saw things working out is if you moved to a bigger city outside of Prospit. This town was small near the borders of the kingdom in the more sunnier climate. The castle and market sat in the middle of the kingdom but closer north where it was starting to get cold but nothing could be as cold as Derse who sat the furthest away getting snow almost 8 months out of the year. They were fighters though and good thing too because they were right next to the borders of Beforus and Alternia. War zones.

“Jakey.. What a-are we going to do w-without them?” Jade snapped you out of your thoughts when she sat up sniffling. Her little hands ran over her eyes to wipe the rest of the tears away. She always acted so young even though she was almost 11 now. Too innocent for this cruel world.

“I don’t know yet Jade. I’m going to have to get a job you know. I won’t have time to help you with you teachings anymore. Maybe I should have sent you to public school..” He groaned thinking everything through. She whimpered.

“The kids w-will make fun of me there..”

“If you hide it then they won’t. I promise. But let’s not worry about that right now. We need to get them buried before the moon sets tonight. You know our traditions.” He told her and she nodded. She stood up moving away from the beds and stood in front of them. You moved out of the way to stand next to her to watch her at work. She raised her fingers up to her face in a square like shape focusing in on the bodies to lying on the bed.

After a few moments of nothing, the bodies began to lift up the blankets falling off of them. Time seemed to slow down as you watched always envious of the way your sister could do magic so well at such a young age while you frankly never got any ability. You watched her eyes slip close as the bodies began to shrink down into more doll like size before she pressed her hands together. When she released them again, the bodies vanished into thin air.

“Right, let’s get going. You have them stored away in whatever doodad magic you have?” You asked softly and she gave a brisk nod. You took her hand leading her out of the building and down the stairs in the back of the shop. You didn’t dare go out the front doors this late at night so you both slipped out the back making absolutely no sounds as you headed to the field near the edge of town before it turns into a forest of never ending trees. This was how most of the gleaming Skaia was. Endless trees with rolling fields only in the middle near the castle; however, the fields have turned into a battleground of sorts by this point.

“Jake.. I’m scared.” Jade was trembling next to you like there was some big bad wolf out to get her in the forest near by. You pulled her closer wrapping you arm around her tiny frame.

“Don’t worry. Your big brother is going to take care of you I promise.” You try to make things seem like you were confident about what you were saying and you guessed it worked because she seemed to relax slightly after hearing you speak. You didn’t feel like you were going to be able to take care of her very well but you damn were going to try.

You both stop in front of a clearing that had tall wild grass swaying in the slight breeze. The field had an earth glow to it because of the full moon hanging above that brought this light with it. It made things seem more magical and it was the perfect way to send them off to the afterlife. “You ready Jade?”

“Just tell me where to lay them down.” She added with a nod as she unlocked her arms from you. You took a second to close you eyes and listen to the tranquil of the clearing the trees dancing along with the stars above and the grass below. “

“Lay them out right here while I go get some flowers.” You tell her whispering softly to not break the sounds playing on around you. You didn’t wait for her response as you walked off into the forest. It wasn’t hard to find the flowers that you were looking for. The forest always seemed to open itself up to you and your kind which made it easier; you knew how to take care of the nature around you due to the fact that you could feel the energy from within.

When you came back, two bodies were floating above the grass. You took a gulp almost as if you were debating on continuing the ceremony. You didn’t debate long with Jade urging you to continue. Your hands were shaking but you started to pick the petals of the flowers off scattering them on and around the bodies humming as you did so. The wind seemed to pick up telling you the magic was working as you took Jade’s hands in yours standing across from each other. The bodies were floating above your arms and you both knew what to do.

You began to sing. It was quiet at first to not break the peace and nature's own song but it picked up as everything around you joined in. You watched Jade not breaking the eye contact which would break the spell you were in. She knew that too and a few more minutes of the small singing the bodies started to rise and the flowers scattered around them rose as well circling the corpses. You knew what was going to happen as the body started to erode away into the flower petals you had picked. They floated up into the air scattering around then everything just stopped. The music you were making before ceased and the wind stopped as well falling silent. The deed was done.

**\-----------**

You were struggling a lot since your grandparents passing. It was even harder on Jade who had to cut ties with all her magical training. There was a new law passed by the King that anyone who performs magic would be hung. You both were fearful for what the world was turning to but that didn’t stop either of you.

Sadly, you had to move away from your hometown. The small shop had to be sold and now you were both hiding out in an attic of a building in Skaia town. The castle looms over it which made you both have this feeling of dread every time you saw it. The one night you spent dancing with the Prince was long forgotten it’s been so long. You don’t remember that glimmer of hope you had for seeing him again in a long time. It was just too much to bare.

You and Jade were page boys now. Taking work wherever you could find it and eventually it paid off. You got to work with a rich nobleman who was close to the King but probably due to the fact that he was considered a threat if not precautioned right. He was a decent man who treated you well (besides his really big temper) but did not let Jade come with you. He feared women servants because of the rumor going around about how women were all witches and could not be trusted. You haven’t seen your younger sister in quite some time since she was taken to another nobleman closer to Derse. Your promise to protect her always was broken and shattered to bits. Every time you thought about the fragile moments you had with you, you almost broke down into tears.

  
**\-----------**

At 23, you had completely forgotten about that night with the Prince of Derse. Well not completely but you just surpressed the memory when ever you thought about it. You have come to hear many stories from the other servant boys and the sons of the nobleman about the kingdom. Apparently, there are two eldest princes. Twins in fact. Dirk and Hal Strider were always the trouble makers. The deadly duo if you will. Hal was always the brains behind everything but Dirk had his own way in calculating precise movements but unlike Hal he was more authoritative, able to lead a kingdom. You knew that when the time came, Dirk would be King and Hal would most likely be his second in command that would plan strategic moves against others in war.

The eldest daughter, Roxy, learned to be a slippery girl. She snuck out of the castle often to see the world. Some say she is a witch with the ability to turn herself invisible. You don’t know if that is true or not but you wouldn’t put it past her. If you were being completely honest all the royal family seemed to have some quirk about them. For example, the youngest brother, Dave, was said to be able to stop time during battles so he could kill anything in one swift movement. Rose, the youngest daughter and almost and exact year apart from Dave, was said to see things in the future.

Most of these tall tales are just that: tales. Fables made up to scare rivals and to entertain people in bars or before bed. You listened intently every time a new story was told at the dinner table in your Master’s house at supper time. Lord English has really come to accept you as one of his own. Even renamed you to fit in with his family. He no longer treated you as a servant boy but as apart of his own family. Even his sons and daughter thought of you as a sibling. You’d hoped the time here wouldn’t be all that terrible from the moment you stepped into those doors and so far it really hasn’t been awful. Quite the contraire in fact.

There were 15 of them. Way more sons than daughters by a long shot but most of them are closely related and already starting to move away. Some are taking over the family business while others are starting their own. You were close to the youngest besides little Clover who was turning 5 this year. He was adorable and lucky little guy for having such a great family. Despite this, they welcomed you and Lord English even started taking you around to banquets and fancy dinners. Normally he’d bring Kyle, aka Crowbar, along but he was trying to step out of his dad's shadow by heading to an elite college in the kingdom. Satin, though she hates the name, was his favorite for a long time however that was awhile ago. She… ran off at some point. The list of names could go on and on. 15 dwindled down to 4 that now still live with Lord English.

One night, while at the dinner table, Lord English turned to look at you. It was unusual. Even though he considered you one of them, he still looked down at you as a measly page boy. You still waited on him hand and foot but he took better care of you and praised you often. This time he looked sincere about something. “Jake. How many chores do you have left to do tomorrow?”

“A few. Wash the windows. Pick the harvest in the garden. Feed the cattle. Just everyday things that I always do. Is something the matter? Did I do something wrong?” You asked worriedly almost frantic to fix whatever silly mistake you made this time.

“Do not worry. You didn’t do anything wrong. I want you to start those chores bright and early tomorrow. You need to look your best as well. So take an extra long bath in the afternoon to get all that grime off your body.” He instructed you sternly. He never showed much of a happy mood before but at least he no longer yelled at you.

“If I may ask.. Why? What is so important tomorrow evening?” You asked hoping he didn’t smack you for speaking out of line.

“We are heading to the castle. King needs to discuss issues in the land. I want to bring you along with. Good for a boy your age to get out and meet new people. So don’t disappoint me.” He looked down on you but the chance to see the castle was a whole new experience. He trusted you and liked you enough to take you along. Yet something was still nagging at you about not wanting to go back.

You didn’t complain though. The next day’s chores came and went easily. It was all just routine at this point but the bath was a new concept to you. Everything was so clean and nice it was a wonder how people lived like this all the time. You got dressed into your nicest green shirt and suit pants that Lord English had given you on your 21 birthday. Luckily, they still fit. You put your hair up nicely and cleaned off your glasses that were still a bit dirty.

“Jake. Come on! The carriage is here!” Your Lord called for you. Instantly, you were back downstairs and into a carriage looking at the house get further away from you. You had the same giddy feeling you did the first night you went to the castle.

**\-----------**

  
“So glad you could make it English.” The King looked over at the two of you sitting on the other side of the table. He was a tall stern man. At least 6 foot. You could tell he was royalty from the first moment you saw him. He stood tall, proud of everything he has done, and instructed everyone around with the authority any King should have. Yet, he also was kind in a way. People respected him around here except for Lord English though he didn’t show it much. English was a mysterious man so you would rather not dwell on the facts.

“Likely. Is there a reason you called me down to..” You stopped listening for a bit and didn’t care what they said afterwards. This was their business and though you were thankful for Lord English bringing you, you didn’t belong here. You were still a page boy. You shouldn’t be seated at the table with the King and… _him_.

You eyes looked over at the young man sitting next to the King. His head was lazily sitting in the palm of his hands as he watched the interaction between your Lord and the King. He looked content just listening but he didn’t even look at you once. Did he not remember who you were? You could have sworn that he would remember maybe you even hoped he would but nothing you did was getting his attention. He was introduced as Dirk so it couldn’t be that he was Hal instead. No this is not right.

“Lord. Please follow me to the other room. I’d like to speak to you in private if that is okay.” The King rose from his seat and you instantly stood with him as respect but… Dirk just gave you a funny look. Lord English put his hand on your shoulder pushing you back into the seat with a stern look.

“That is fine with me your Majesty.” He walked off with the King following next to him instead of behind him like most Lords did. He didn’t think of himself as any less compared to the King and you knew that.

Now you were left alone with the man who wouldn’t look at you all night. When you turned back to look at him, he was staring at you in a curious way. His orange eyes were fixated on you almost in an uncomfortable way. You silently noted tha they were slightly lighter orange then last time while you shifted in your seat trying to get his eyes to go away even if you craved them all night. These weren’t the same. You just felt it.

“I-Is something wrong your Highness?” You asked softly trying to play it off as a calm question but it wasn’t really like that at all.

“You’ve been staring at me all night as if you know me.” He shrugged it off as if it was knowledge everyone held but it made you bite your tongue. You hoped he wouldn’t have noticed but he did. 

“Y-You do know me.”

“I do not believe I do.”

“The ball about 4 years ago… you danced with me. You talked with me and my name is a little different now that is changed from Harley to English but it’s still me! Don’t.. You remember?”

“Not even a little bit. And sorry to disappoint but I think you have the wrong twin. I didn’t go to the ball.”

“Yes you did! You told me to stop calling you, your Majesty, and call you Dirk instead.” You defend suddenly really confused. You were sure it was him. They had the same swave personality, hair style, body type, etc. It couldn’t be Hal that he danced with.

“I never said those words. Page boy I think you really mistake me for something I am not. So please. Stop-” His words were cut short as the King and Your Lord came back into the room. There was a wicked grin on Lord English’s face as he came up to you. The King went back to sitting across the room folding his arms.

“Good news boy!” Lord said as he came over to you patting your shoulder. You suspected things went well and that meant you could get out of here. “You’ll be living here from now on.” And that’s why he wanted you to come. Your stomach fell as you looked over at the King who had a blank expression. You were just another page boy to be sold off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the prologue and has not been beta read so there may be many spelling errors and other gramatical errors. I will try to clean it up later when I have more time but frankly I have no idea where this story is going. Hope you enjoy it anyways!


End file.
